


YoRHa: Dark Aftermath

by Bibliotheca Eorzea (kurotsuba)



Series: Bibliotheca Eorzea: Tales of Wand'ring Adventurers [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Awkward Romance, Cosplay, Dark Fantasy, Dystopia, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Slow Romance, Surreal, Suspense, The Copied Factory, YoRHa: Dark Apocalypse, YoRHa: Dark Apocalypse Questline (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/Bibliotheca%20Eorzea
Summary: Behind the rocky desert land of Kholusia,there lies a factory, abandoned and silent.The wake of destruction crumbles to dust,paving way to the beginning of a new tale.ONGOING.
Relationships: 2E/9Z | Original Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Gunbreaker | GNB Characters/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Bibliotheca Eorzea: Tales of Wand'ring Adventurers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655977
Kudos: 1





	1. Cover Header | Part One

**Author's Note:**

> **Contain spoilers from NieR Alliance Raid.**  
>  Read on at your own discretion.


	2. Oath of Atonement

Truly an impressive sight from afar, basked in the glow of the morning sun that shone through the partly-cloudy sky—however, the Copied Factory was now silent like an abandoned site it should be, except a certain someone who knew that there was more waiting for them among the hubris.

A female figure in black stood high above the metallic platform and gazed at the target before her. However, there was something different about this person—or machine, when you realized who she really was. While she shared an uncanny appearance with 2B, the best model YoRHa had ever created, this particular one had patches of indigo scales on her deathly pale skin, complete with horns and a tail. Her eyes were obscured by a pair of cloth-like goggles, a standard equipment issued to all YoRHa androids upon their first deployment.

“…YoRHa No.2 Type E, commencing mission.” 

Taking one step forward, this strange android that called herself 2E leaped off the platform and dived towards whatever that was awaiting her below…

* * *

_Can this be even called an infiltration?_ 2E mused as she ran across the long metallic bridge, with each step taking her closer to her target. The site was silent… too quiet, in fact, that the air felt colder than it seemed, even with the sun reaching its peak high above her head. Pursing her lips, she tried to push the idle thoughts out of her mind and refocus on the task at hand, only to be stopped in her tracks by a flash of black from the corner of her eye.

‘2E,’ the figure spoke, bowing politely to the female android that tensed up at the obstacle before her. ‘I have been expecting you.’

A man with cat-like features in a similar dark-colored garb smiled at the wary 2E, then he took a step forward and continued on in his smooth voice, ‘I am 9Z, and I can be your guide through the ruins of the Copied Factory.’

 _9Z? YoRHa No.9 Type Z?_ 2E had never heard of such model name, and her internal database also came up with a blank. An unknown android. “…Who exactly are you?”

‘9Z,’ he echoed his name in the same gentle tone, still smiling pleasantly at 2E’s unamused confrontation. ‘And I will guide you through the site. Follow me.’

While that easygoing grin on 9Z’s handsome face did nothing to reaffirm his trustworthiness, 2E complied without further resistance, crossing her arms before her chest. She hissed out a reply after running a few possible simulations of the current situation in her head.

“…Very well. Lead the way, then.”

* * *

2E continued to study her new companion as the pair dashed through the emptied halls of the Copied Factory, their sound of their boots hitting the metallic ground echoing off the chambers in a chaotic rhapsody. _He’s fast_ , she mused while keeping pace with the mysterious guide as they passed through the debris of defective prototypes.

Perhaps a few questions were in order.

“How long have you been in this factory?”

‘I wonder?’ 9Z replied with the same lopsided smile, his light-hearted tone did nothing to loosen 2E’s icy composure towards him. ‘This factory existed long before I did… Perhaps I was born here.’ 

While her eyes were still hidden behind the goggles, 2E’s lips thinned at the crack in his otherwise smooth voice. _Bad memories? Did I touch a nerve there?_ There were so many things she wanted to ask, but something about 9Z’s body language told her not to push any further, at least not now.

* * *

The silence went on as 2E continued to follow 9Z’s lead, then the two finally came to a stop before a glowing platform laid with pods. An elevator of sorts, she thought as she glanced at the path far below where she was standing. Before she could reach out for the device, 9Z embraced her from behind.

‘Don’t… go.’

Surprised at his sudden change of attitude, 2E froze for a moment, unsure how to react. “Wha—?”

‘Don’t go, please,’ 9Z begged, and 2E could hear a sense of urgency in his cracking voice. ‘Just… trust me.’

 _What’s going on now? What does he want from me?_ As confusion turned into annoyance, 2E tried to pry the male android off her, but the latter tightened his arms around her petite frame. Burying his head into 2E’s shoulder, he whispered into her ear, ‘I… cannot bear to lose you. _Again._ ’

Although 2E had stopped struggling against 9Z’s bear-crushing hug, she showed no sign of backing down. She was not convinced by 9Z’s vague words. “…Explain yourself.”

The arms around 2E loosened and she was spun slowly around to face 9Z, before she looked into the male counterpart’s sad smile. ‘Do you… really want to know?’

“…Yes.”

With a heavy sigh, 2E watched 9Z’s stiff shoulders slacking in resignation, then he regained his composure with a polite bow. He spoke in the same smooth voice as before, but with a hint of dry coolness… or was that muted bitterness?

‘All right, I’ll show you the answer you seek… but you must give me your word.’

“What is it?”

‘You must stay with me, at all times, no matter what happens from hereon.’

“…Deal.”

Every word, every action that 9Z did make no sense to 2E as she allowed him to hold up her hand and brought it to his lips with a light kiss, but she did not resist him as much as before. Her curiosity towards him seemed to fill up her mind, pushing her supposed mission deeper to the back of her head. Vaguely aware of 9Z’s fingers intertwining with hers, the pair picked up a pod each for themselves and took off the platform, sailing through the sky and going deeper into the Copied Factory…

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction & Photos by Sora Amariyo.  
>  _Final Fantasy XIV_ | _NieR: Automata_ © Square Enix.
> 
> Special thanks to Reisz Rie for modeling 9Z.


End file.
